The Cure
by Sunshineshaker28
Summary: A Short Naitlyn One Shot. First Story. Please read and review


Dedicated to Tictactoe03 for being amazing.

Disclaimer-I don't own Camp rock or The Cure by Jordin Sparks.

* * *

Nate walked down to his hideaway down by the lake at Camp Rock. As he turned the corner he stopped. Caitlyn was there. He stood there in shock for two reasons:

1- No one else knew about this place

2- Caitlyn didn't cry

Not wanting to disturb her he quickly walked away.

As he came back into the main area of camp; he heard Caitlyn's boyfriend of 5 months, Taylor, talking about a girl he had met 2 months ago and been dating ever since.

Nate kept on walking but was thinking about what he had overheard Taylor saying and Caitlyn crying by the lake. He had obviously cheated on Caitlyn and she had found out.

Although Nate had been friends with Caitlyn ever since Mitchie had introduced at the start of camp he still didn't know that much about her but he had secretly liked her since he first saw last year at Beach Jam.

Sometime later he went back to his hideaway. She was still there, just sitting there staring into the water.

'Hey', Nate said softly.

She looked up and stared at him the said, 'how do you know about this place'

'I've come here since 1st camp mainly to get away and write songs.' #

'Oh, do you want me to go then'

'No, stay', he paused then said, 'Look I know what Taylor did to you'

'What, how.' Caitlyn exclaimed 'does everyone know'

'No, I heard him talking about it and I came here earlier and saw you crying, and worked it out. It wasn't hard'

'Oh.', she said faintly.

'Look, I wrote a song earlier and need someone's opinion on it. Can I run it by you?'

'Sure.', Caitlyn shrugged.

Nate sat down next her and started playing

_Hush little baby, don't you cry  
Yeah, I know she hurt you  
But it ain't the end of your life  
Cause I'm right here waiting  
With open arms  
I know you might feel shattered  
But love should never bring you home  
So consider this the moment  
As defining who you are  
And I can fix what's broken  
And here's how I'll start  
Just come with your heart  
And leave the press to me  
And I promise I will be  
And I'll be your cure  
Show me where it hurts  
And I know that I can be  
The medicine you need  
Baby, I'll be your cure  
The cure  
Yeah, Yeah, Yeah  
I can See she left you  
With your heart wide open  
But I can be your shelter  
When the wind starts blowing  
So don't be afraid  
Of what's in front of you  
Cause I know I'm strong enough  
To carry us through  
So consider this the moment  
As defining who you are  
And I can fix what's broken  
And here's how I'll start  
Just come with your heart  
And leave the press to me  
And I promise I will be  
And I'll be your cure  
Show me where it hurts  
And I know that I can be  
The medicine you need  
And I'll be your cure  
(I'll be the cure)  
And I'll be your cure  
(I'll be the cure)  
I'll be your healer  
In my shinning armor  
Just let me protect you  
That's what I'm here for  
My love is a healer  
If you let me near  
Reach out and touch me  
Just let me restore  
Just come with your heart  
And leave the press to me  
And I promise I will be  
And I'll be your cure  
Show me where it hurts  
And I know that I can be  
The medicine you need  
And I'll be your cure  
Just come with your heart  
And leave the press to me  
And I promise I will be  
And I'll be your cure  
Show me where it hurts  
And I know that I can be  
The medicine you need  
And I'll be your cure  
(I'll be the cure)  
I'll be your cure yeah yeah  
(I'll be the cure)  
My love is strong enough  
(I'll be the cure)  
Whenever you call yeah  
(I'll be the cure)  
I am the cure_

He finished playing and looked at her.

'That was beautiful, who is it about'

'You', Nate said simply- now suddenly seemed like the right time to tell her that he liked her. 'I've liked you for ages and hated seeing you upset. Look I'm sorry- I know you are upset and probably don't …' he stopped rambling when he saw the look on her face.

'No, Nate it's just I think I kinda like you too and you're I need someone to be my cure right now.'

Suddenly Caitlyn felt Nate's arm around her, she rested her head on hi shoulder and knew everything would be ok.

* * *

Sorry if it is bad it's my first story. Please Review. Check out the song on Youtube. Link in my profile.


End file.
